


Snow White

by Esilvain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Disney Princesses - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esilvain/pseuds/Esilvain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John dresses up as a Disney-princess and Dave is his prince. The prince tries to kiss the princess who finds ways to avoid this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> No idea how to use the Homestuck Skin thingy yet...  
> Inspired by a roleplay I had.

\- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:36 -

TG: hey egderp

TG: come over to my house for tonight

TG: bros out and i feel lonely

TG: and bored

EB: alright, but i need to ask my dad first.

EB: he said yes!

TG: sweet

TG: just hurry up or else ima die

EB: hehe. yeah, i'll be quick.

\- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:47 -

About half an hour later John arrived at Dave's house and knocked on the door.

"Come inside, I have died in my bed!" he heard his friend shout. He giggled and walked into his best bro's apartment. He hang his jacket on a hanger, took off his shoes, grabbed his backpack and made his way over to Dave's room.

"Oh no, you've died! What am I to do now?" John said over-dramatically.

Dave smirked, "I am a Snow White. You gotta kiss me to bring me back to life."

John dumped his backpack near the wall and remained silent. Truthfully, the idea of kissing Dave like this was tempting but he wouldn't give into his emotions so easily. He looked around the room for an inspiration. A smuppet was lying right at his feet as if it was waiting for John to pick it up and throw it at Dave's face.

"Look, I think this smuppet needs some love too! Why don't you kiss it?" he said throwing the smuppet at Dave's face.

"Not funny John, not funny." Dave replied taking the smuppet off his face and dropped it on the floor.

"So are you alive yet?"

"Nope."

"Dave, I'm not going to kiss you." John sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Would you kiss me if I was dressed like a princess?"

John laughed, "Do you even have a dress?"

"Yeah, I got lots of things." Dave said as if it was normal for a boy to own a dress.

"Seriously?" John could not believe this, "Show me!"

"Alright dude," Dave got up from his bed, seeming to be very alive as for a dead princess, and opened his wardrobe. Inside were hanging all his usual clothes, no sight of any dress. He pushed these aside and behind were hidden various costumes.

"Wanna dress up Egbert?" he asked smirking at his friend.

"Sure, why not!" John laughed.

"Pick something then." Dave moved away to give him some space.

"Um, how about you pick something for me?"

Dave chuckled, "You sure bro? You could end up wearing something that you might not like."

"I don't care. As long as nobody sees me it's fine!" John answered not being bothered by his friend's warning.

"Alright," Dave moved into his wardrobe, "let's see what we have in here."

John's eyes went wide and he blushed at the sight of what he was going to wear. It was a long, blue corset type dress with darker blue ribbons. _I... This... How would I look in this,_ John thought, _I can't imagine myself wearing this, no._

"Do you want heels as well?"

John snapped from his trance, "Are you being serious?"

"Absolutely," Dave smirked at him from behind his shades, "unless you're chickening out."

"Challenge accepted," John said taking the dress in his hands, "I'll be the princess and you'll be..."

"Your prince of course!" Dave finished taking out a red costume.

They both started to dress up; Dave easily slipped into his red prince costume while John had some difficulties with the dress. It ended in Dave having to help him a lot to properly fit into the dress and John refused to wear the heels. Once they were ready, they began their play.

"Once upon a time there was a princess who lived with her evil mother," John started telling the story, "But the mother was jealous of the princesses beauty so she wanted to kill her. She sent the princess to the woods with one of her servants and wanted the servant to bring the princesses heart back to her..."

Dave interrupted, "It just so happened that a young and charming prince was passing nearby. He saw the princess and, having fallen in love with her, he took her to his castle."

"That didn't happen in Snow White."

"Play along Egbert." Dave smiled.

"There was a ball in the prince's castle and the prince and the princess dance," Dave said softly, took John's hand spinning him around.

"And they fall in love," he continued embracing his friend.

"The prince then kisses the princess," he whispered as he leaned in to for a kiss.

"But oh no," John laid his hand on Dave's chest and gently pushed him away and slipped from his embrace, "as the prince is about to kiss the princess, the church bells ring indicating that it's midnight! The princess slips away from the prince and runs out of the ball room," he walked out of Dave's room and entered the living room.

"That did not happen in Snow White either." protested Dave.

"No, but it's from Cinderella."

"All right... The prince then runs after her trying to catch her."

John jumped onto the futon and grinned at Dave, "The princess is already in her silver carriage and the prince can do nothing about it. She must obey the midnight rule."

Dave frowned and started to approach the 'carriage', "The prince orders his guards to chase after her and he himself jumps on a nearby horse and goes after the carriage."

"In a hurry, the princesses silver carriage crashes into a witch flying on her magical broomstick. This angers the witch and she kidnaps the princess into her castle and puts a protective spell over the castle." John escaped from the futon and moved over to the kitchen, "Now, anyone who dares to enter it will fall asleep for eternity."

Dave gave John a questioning look.

"Sleeping Beauty." John quickly explained.

"Ah. The prince found an herb that allowed him to overcome the power of the spell and ventured into the castle. He had a fierce battle with the witch which changed into a dragon." Dave followed John into the kitchen and pretended to fight a dragon. He continued the story, "But the prince was strong and fast and managed to defeat the dragon and soon he found the princess and took her to his castle." At this time Dave took John by his hand and started to lead him back to his room.

John, however, slipped his hand away from Dave's, "During the journey, the seven dwarfs took the princess back to their house as they wanted to protect her." He quickly went back onto the futon.

Dave sighed and laughed a bit, "Another witch had found interest in the beautiful princess and she offered her a poisoned apple."

"The princess, grateful for the gift, took a bite of the apple and dropped dead. The dwarfs found her and placed her body in a crystal coffin. It's all over now..." John finished lying down on the futon with his eyes closed.

"No, no. The prince arrives and finds his true and only love lifeless in a crystal coffin." Dave sat beside John on the futon and leaned over him, "He opens the coffin and plants a soft kiss on her cold lips..."

John smiled slightly, fighting to keep his eyes shut, "You know that in real world this would not work?"

"I know, but it's romantic, play along..."

"No Dave. It's not going to work."

Dave sighed, already wanting to get to the core of the play, to the part where he would be allowed to kiss his princess, "The prince uses his resurrection stone to bring the princess back to life."

John rapidly opened his eyes and sat up all happy, "The princess is alive again, woohoo!"

"Can the prince kiss his princess now?" Dave asked while looking into the deep blues of John's eyes.

John placed a finger on Dave's nose, not allowing his face to get any closer, "The prince needs to marry the princess first."

Dave picked John up from the futon and carried him back to his room, "The prince takes the princess back to his castle, marries her and then their lips meet on true love's first kiss."

As Dave was about to kiss now blushing John, he was interrupted again, "And then they live happily ever after."

"You know, you're not getting out of the kiss."

John groaned, but a sweet smile still remained on his lips, his hands wrapped around Dave's neck for support, "You won't let me down until we kiss, right?"

Dave thought for a second, "No."

"Promise to let me go after."

"Okay, promise." Dave leaned his head closer to John's and John finally closed the distance between their lips in a plain kiss. After a moment, they parted, and as promised, Dave let John stand on his own now. But John didn't feel like moving away at all, his arms still wrapped around Dave's neck, and he kissed him again.


End file.
